Idol y Guardaespaldas
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: (AU) Soportar niñerías, una actitud de diva y una enorme vanidad, eso me imaginaba mientras me presentaba como guardaespaldas de las hermanas Hyuga. Sin embargo, mi señora no era lo que yo esperaba, no era como su hermana molesta ni tampoco como su fría hermana menor, ella era única. Mas parece que los problemas persiguen a esta familia y es algo que yo tengo que lidiar.
1. Chapter 1: Nueva vida

Este es mi nuevo y aburrido proyecto. La verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba así que no sé qué tan bueno será, después de todo, las buenas ideas mías siempre surgen mientras duermo. No estoy seguro tampoco si es una historia original, tampoco estoy seguro si soy el primero en hacer algo asi, pero me da pereza ver si hay alguno así en Fiction.

Como no puedo desapegarme mucho de la acción, habrá pequeñas partes donde la adrenalina estará a mil por hora asi que no se confíen, pero es un romance asi que…disfrútenlo supongo. Ya que este es mi primer capítulo, posiblemente venga acompañado de la portada Op que actualmente hago en Photoshop, aprécienla un poco y comente que les pareció :D

* * *

La Idol y el Guardaespaldas

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¿nueva protegida?

* * *

 **He escuchado, que la muerte está en todas partes. Durante años me ha quedado claro que esa expresión no esta tan mal del todo, pues es lo que tengo que vivir día tras día aun cuando no lo quiera.**

La oscuridad del lugar era rápidamente iluminada por suaves y bellas luces, la música empañaba el lugar aun cuando la visión no era del todo clara. Finalmente se ve vestigios de esa luz y se muestra un enorme centro de baile muy lujoso donde personas con una distintiva clase económica marcada baila al son de la música.

 **Aunque me gustaría decir que estoy en ese mismo lugar, realmente no lo estoy. A mí me toca vivir entre las sombras, acechando en ellas, durmiendo en ellas, pues ese es mi deber al cual jure dedicarme toda mi vida.**

La visión cambia rápidamente y uno puede ver que más lejos aún había una gran cantidad de meses muy elegantes, donde hombres de negocios parecían reír y charlar sobre quien sabe qué. Entre toda esa multitud, había alguien que destacaba. Era un joven de unos 20 años que tenía el cabello de color azabache y ojos igualmente negros profundos, este no reía mucho más demostraba una elegancia sin igual como sus acompañantes.

 **Ese es Sasuke Uchiha, aunque realmente no tiene el poder par a estar en este lugar, su padre y hermano eran personas que si debían de estar ahí. Sasuke es hijo de un gran magnate y hermano de un gran empresario, él todavía estaba comenzando su vida como gran inversionista.**

El pelinegro se ría ligeramente de un chiste hecho por una hermosa mujer, quien parecía estar repleta de joyas muy costosas. Sin embargo, dentro de su oreja y oculta tras sus largos cabellos había un pequeño auricular, uno que parecía estar funcionando. Las ondas de señal empezaron a viajar por el aire buscando el otro receptor de aquella señal.

Rápidamente pasa a través de la cocina completamente blanca, pasa por los almacenes y empieza a bajar rápidamente por un conducto mostrando una zona muy escondida, la cual le llevaba hacia las afueras del lugar donde la luna brillante iluminaba mostrando los hermosos jardines que su alrededor habían.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que, si uno miraba más afuera de las barandas, uno podía ver una masa de agua tan extensa que no podías hallar un final. Haciendo un alejamiento podía darse cuenta que el lugar donde aquella fiesta se daba, era un enorme navío que surcaba los mares.

Haciendo otro acercamiento más, al final del todo había un rubio mirando el mar con sus ojos azules profundos. Este estaba vestido con un traje formal, pero andaba muy alejado de la fiesta. Ese traía otro auricular en su oído derecha y un pequeño micrófono en su traje, posiblemente diciéndole que hacer al pelinegro en la fiesta.

 **Ese era yo, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Sé que algunos tendrías dudas del porque estoy aquí, la cual no es algo difícil de responder, pero sí de explicar. Mi misión es proteger a Sasuke Uchiha, soy su guardaespaldas.**

 _"Esta fiesta está muy aburrida_ **"** escuchó el rubio desde el auricular, sabiendo que el pelinegro estaba hablando con él a escondidas _"¿recuérdame porque estamos aquí? Pensé que hoy podría ir a un Pub"_ dijo molesto el pelinegro, deseando estar en otro lugar más de su estilo.

El rubio se mantuvo callado un momento y empezó a explicar "ya te lo he dicho, Itachi no ha podido venir y te ha mandado en su remplazo" explicó el rubio, escuchando el gruñido del pelinegro desde su oído "vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. Debe de haber uno o dos chicas hermosas como mínimo para satisfacer tu lujuriosa vida" dijo este, intentando calmar al Uchiha sabiendo perfectamente sus gustos luego de tiempo siguiéndolo.

Este se mantuvo callado y suspiro "tienes suerte de tener razón, pues bien, hay chicas extremadamente hermosas, dignas de la posición económica que sostienen" dijo el pelinegro, cortando la señal de repente, algo que alzó una ceja al rubio.

No tuvo que esperar a un ataque sorpresa, pues una bala surcó su rostro perdiéndose en la distancia. No necesito ver quien le disparo, simplemente saco una especie de cuchillo de sus mangas y lo lanzó con extrema facilidad, escuchando un ruido sordo de alguien cayéndose. Se trataba de un hombre en las escaleras tras los jardines quien le había disparado.

El rubio simplemente sonrió "Itachi es realmente un demonio" dijo mientras levantaba su brazo, mostrando un reloj muy moderno. Presionando un botón, una especie de masa negra sale del reloj y lo cubre completamente, terminando por armarse un traje de batalla, pero con un aspecto oriental.

Buscando algo en su espalda, se forma una espada compuesta de la misma sustancia del traje, la cual tomó con cierta destreza. No lo pensó dos veces, procediendo a correr por el enorme navío "Sasuke, no te muevas" dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía tras las sombras.

El pelinegro tragó duro, mas no demostró su reciente nerviosismo, actuando como si nada estuviese pasando. su mirada paranoica estaba en todos lados, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora su vida peligraba y este lugar solo era una trampa mortal, el telón finalmente había caído.

Por otra parte, en las áreas más bajas del lugar, se encontraba el rubio batallando con algunos hombres armados con ametralladoras y silenciadores, los cuales disparaban a quemarropa. El rubio ninja simplemente corría alrededor de ellos y cortaba algunas de las balas con suma destreza, procediendo a matarlos de un corte limpio a todos ellos.

Sin dejar tiempo a nadie, aparecen de la nada tres estrellas ninjas hacia la puerta, matando a otros tres tipos que estaban en diferentes direccionar al chocar las estrellas la una con la otra "Maldita sea, ¿Cómo nadie se da cuenta de esto? ¡son prácticamente militares o terroristas!" se quejó el rubio, viendo la facilidad con la cual los hombres habían entrado con armas de fuego de gran calibre.

"Ya, te entiendo" respondió Sasuke del otro, quien sudaba al no poder encontrar nada desde su posición. Su mirada rápidamente vagaba por todos lados, intentando a alguien sospechoso que intentara matarlo "¿por dónde estás?" preguntó esperando que no esté tan lejos por si las cosas se salían de control, lo cual usualmente sucede.

"Biblioteca" respondió el rubio, corriendo por las paredes en un increíble Parkour para llegar a lo más alto, puesto que los ascensores habían sido bloqueados y desactivados "Mierda" dijo este mientras daba una voltereta a medio camino, esquivando un enorme número de balas con una habilidad sin igual.

A medio saltó formo tres shurikens por mano y las lanzó al mismo tiempo, matando a los seis "terroristas" que intentaban matarlo. Aun así, las balas logran caer sobre los libros y las hojas caían cubriendo el suelo y el aire. Esto no importo al ninja, quien simplemente siguió subiendo por las columnas para llegar a lo más alto rápidamente.

"¿Quién diablos construye un barco con una biblioteca enorme?" se quejó el pelinegro entre dientes al ver que su guardaespaldas estaba teniendo algunos retrasos "¿porque hicieron una pequeña ciudad flotante en un barco y no compraron una isla?" preguntó consternado al verle la irracionalidad del lugar donde estaba.

"Creo que se la respuesta" dijo el rubio mientras se quedaba viendo un almacén extremadamente lleno de armas, incluso ojivas que con suerte no son nucleares "Si este lugar no es un barco de guerra, entonces es un perfecto lugar para trasportar armas" respondió el rubio, corriendo rápidamente hacia un elevador, abriéndolo a la fuerza y subiendo al caminar por las paredes.

"Y yo pensaba que era un lugar demasiado bonito para unas vacaciones" dijo en son de burla el pelinegro, mirando a todo mundo con un sudor "¿Qué clase de cosas hace itachi para enredarse en estas situaciones?" preguntó alarmado, pues esta no era la primera vez que su hermano le engañaba y lo enviaba a una especie de misión secreta junto a su guarda espaldas, quien hacía casi todo el trabajo y él solo servía de sebo, un sebo muy sexi.

"Señor, ¿una bebida?" preguntó una camarera de cabellos rojos y con grandes pechos, llamando la atención del pelinegro. Este miró las bebidas y no le encontró nada raro, pero este sabía mejor.

' _esta envenenada_ / _Esta envenenada, no lo tomes_ ' pensó y escuchó en su oído a su guardaespaldas, quien lo cuidaba incluso estando tan lejos. Finalmente el pelinegro nota algo extraño y se trataban de las distintas camareras alrededor del lugar, de alguna forma todas le daban una pequeña mirada, tal vez esperando que tome la bebida.

"lo siento, creo que ya no puedo tomar más" se disculpó este con una falta de expresión sobre su rostro, bostezando tiempo después "Tengo mucho sueño, iré a mi habitación" dijo este, intentando levantarse, más fue empujado por la dama, quien lo regresaba lentamente a su sitio.

"lo siento señor, pero todavía no puede retirarse" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa muy linda, buscando algo entre su gran falda. Para horror del pelinegro, se trataba de una pistola con silenciador. Casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, todo parecía trascurrir estúpidamente lento mientras el pelinegro miraba sus últimos momentos de vida.

Pero de repente, un tenedor sale volando de la nada y le da justo en la mano de la chica, cambiando la trayectoria del arma y anclándose sus puntas en ella. Todo mundo se alarma con el sonido de la bala, sin pensarlo dos veces, corren desesperadamente fuera del lugar tratando de proteger sus vidas.

Sin embargo, las meseras y músicos del lugar no piensan permitirles eso, sacando armas de lugares menos sospechados y apuntando a cualquier pez gordo que estuviera a la vista. Sin embargo, todos fueron detenidos por estrellas ninja, los cuales les dio justo en partes vitales, matándolos en un santiamén.

"c-crees… ¿crees que fue buena idea dejarlos escapar?" preguntó Sasuke llegando a su lado, un poco perturbado por la muerte de los trabajadores del lugar "técnicamente ellos también son los malos" dijo recordando las cosas atroces que hacían las personas de alta categoría para asegurar su cima.

"si, pero no hay forma de como escapar" dijo el rubio recordando los ascensores destruidos y las escaleras llenas de explosivos "También, estamos a una gran distancia a tierra, ni tampoco hay señal, estamos aislados del mundo" dijo este, colocando los pelos de punta al pelinegro.

"espera..." dijo el azabache, pensando profundamente en todo lo que había escuchado "esto no es un barco de tráfico de armas" dijo mientras daba una corta mirada hacia el elegante lugar "esto es una maldita trampa de ratas gordas" concluyó este, notando que todos parecían estar condenados a una muerte segura.

"no te preocupes, sígueme" dijo el rubio, señalando a un lugar en especial. El pelinegro lo mira un poco raro, pero no discute, siguiendo las instrucciones de su guardaespaldas para salir del lugar. Este mismo se había refugiado en las sombras, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque sorpresa. De hecho, en su camino su guardaespaldas había tenido que protegerlo de muchos peligros, entre los cuales estaban trampas muy bien ingeniadas y sujetos con armas que podrían ser usadas en una guerra por el poder de estas.

Finalmente llegaron al final, donde simplemente les esperaba la gran vista del mar en todo su esplendor. Mirando un poco mejor, estaba en la parte más alta de todo el barco, quizá una especie de zona de vigilancia. "¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?! ¡¿esperar a que todo explote mientras disfruto la vista?!" gritó el pelinegro al ninja rubio, quien estaba parado en una especie de antena muy delgada.

De repente escuchó algo terriblemente familiar que se acercaba a una enorme velocidad hacia su ubicación. Vio con grandes ojos de que se trataba de un helicóptero, el cual disminuyó su velocidad hasta sobrevolar ligeramente la zona dejando una pequeña distancia de diferencia.

La compuerta se abrió y mostró a otro pelinegro mucho más mayor, quien traía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "¡Lo has hecho bien, Otouto!" dijo el pelinegro, disfrutando secretamente la sorpresa de su hermano menor.

"¡Itachi!" gritó este al ver que había sido conducido a otro engaño por su hermano "¡pagaras por esto! ¡me vengare!" gritó muy enojado, mirando con una incontable cantidad de ira a su hermano mayor, quien se rio por su respuesta. Este no lo pensó dos veces, saltando con toda su fuerza hacia el helicóptero, el cual tomó acenso y se alejó lo más rápido que podía.

El Uchiha mayor solo sonrió al ver a su hermano menor, y tomo secretamente el micrófono que este tenía en su corbata "¡?como estas ahí, Naruto?!" gritó lo más alto que podía, pues en un vehículo como este nadie sería capaz de escuchar nada. El pelinegro mayor mira a su hermano, quien no puedo contestar y simplemente alza molesto un pulgar.

Mientras tanto, debajo del helicóptero y pegado al suelo de esta boca abajo, estaba el ninja rubio quien miraba el navío a la distancia. De repente la enorme embarcación se llena de un brillo y ocasiona una enorme explosión que abarco una enorme distancia, mas no logra afectarles casi nada además de desequilibrarlos por la onda expansiva. Todos miran con un sudor sobre su frente como el barco había ocasionado una enorme explosión, un par de segundos ahí y todos estaban muertos.

 **Este es mi día a día, llena de acción y peligros por doquier. Aun así, soñaba con tener un momento de paz y vivir como he visto a las personas comunes durante una incontable cantidad de tiempo.**

 **No esperaba que mi deseo se volviese realidad**

* * *

 **"Namikaze naruto, se le solicita en el despacho del jefe"**

Fue lo que escuchó, una voz en su auricular, mientras este estaba sentado en una diminuta habitación totalmente escasa de muebles. Lo único que había ahí era una espada, un tapete y otras armas ninjas. Lo más sorprende de todo era un enorme estante repleto de libros. El rubio abrió los ojos, procediendo a levantarse con algo de pereza. Estaba denudo, por lo que mostro su gran torso desnudo, el cual era ancho y grueso, muy tonificado.

 **Esta era mi vida, mi vida como asesino. No era la gran cosa. Fui entrenado desde que tengo memoria para ser el mejor ninja de todo mi clan, un clan que se había adaptado muy bien al mundo moderno. Aun teníamos las costumbres del ayer, pero teníamos armas del ahora, incluso del futuro.**

Ya cambiado con una especie de ropa militar, se levanta pesadamente y toma su espada tradicional, atándola a su hombro para que cuelgue en su espalda. Ya en la puerta, toma cierto respiro y camina hacia delante, abriendo la puerta eléctrica para enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío. Aun así, tenía un pequeño libro en sus manos, una revista de habitaciones actuales.

 **Desde que era niño siempre admire a las personas normales. Recuerdo soñar con dormir en una cama, desear una de esas consolas de videojuegos o esos enormes lugares donde la gente se reunía para escuchar música y festejar junto a sus amigos. Por otra parte, otra cosa que también deseaba era tener amigos.**

Naruto se movía lentamente entre los pasillos, esquiando trampas mortales de rayos láser los cuales podrían matar a cualquiera si no tenían cuidado. Finalmente, había llegado a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, revelando una enorme oficina muy tradicional, un contraste increíble teniendo en cuanta que los pasillos parecían sacados de una película de ciencia ficción.

Vio con algo de sorpresa a su padre, ahí sentado meditando algo con mucha tranquilidad, pero lo más sorprendente era ver a su madre a su lado, pues no todos los días ella venía a saludar o dejar un pequeño saludo. También diviso a Kakashi, quien era su Sensei desde que empezó a ser ninja, parado en una de las esquinas ocultando su presencia.

 **Nuestra división era el arma secreta de toda Japón, era la cuna de los soldados más peligrosos y secretos del mundo. Creada luego de la sangrienta Segunda Guerra Mundial, la familia Namikaze rápidamente todo el poder de la división y ahora prácticamente era imparable.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no evitó que seamos mercenarios para financiar algo o actuar independientemente si vemos algo que no nos conviene como división. Ejemplo claro seria evitar una tercera guerra, o algo que nos pondría al descubierto en la sociedad. También trabajábamos para proteger a personas muy importantes, pero sobretodo, al clan Uchiha.**

"Kurama, tome asiento" dijo su padre con un tono extremadamente formal. No necesito la orden dos veces, procediendo a sentarse como su padre "escuché que su última misión fue más que exitosa, el clan Uchiha está complacido" dijo inexpresivamente, enviando sus elogios por un buen trabajo.

Naruto simplemente asintió, confundido por algo fuera de lo cotidiano "Pero debes saber algo, ellos ya no necesitan tu protección hacia el menor de los Uchiha, tu misión ha terminado" Naruto abre la boca en shock, tratando de controlar todos los miles de preguntas que querían salir de su ser parlanchín.

Minato se toma un tiempo, sudando ligeramente mientras tose en su mano "Tu madre ha sido contactada por una amiga suya, su mejor amiga podrías decir" explicó este, dando más dudas a su hijo "Ella necesita alguien que cuide a una de sus hijas" terminó esté, dándole un pequeño rollo al rubio.

Naruto lo miró un momento, concluyendo rápidamente "Así que simplemente tuve un traslado, muy bien" dijo el rubio menor agachando la cabeza con formalidad "Como usted diga, padre" respondió como siempre mientras intentaba levantarse para irse, pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

"Chico, este no es como tú misión anterior" dijo el peliplateado, deteniéndolo a medio camino "primero, dime las tres reglas de un shinobi" dijo su maestro, mirándolo como cuando era su general en los entrenamientos.

Naruto rápidamente se coloca en formación y empieza a recitar "Usar todos los medios necesarios para asegurar el éxito de la misión, proteger a nuestro objetivo a costa de nuestras vidas y vivir en las sombras por el resto de nuestras vidas" dijo con una seguridad sin igual, pues era el credo que siempre ha creído.

Kakashi asiente y vuelve a ocultarse entre las sombras, confundiendo un poco al rubio "la razón por la cual Kakashi te hizo recordar nuestro Credo fue para asegurarnos de que no te olvides tu procedencia" dijo el rubio mayor, todavía con los ojos cerrados "Pues desde ahora, dejaras de ser un shinobi de la institución" dijo dejándolo en shock, casi dejándolo en la nada.

Su madre finalmente parecía querer romper el silencio, tomando la palabra por su padre "Desde ahora ya no vivirás como shinobi, pero aun tienes una misión" dijo acercándose a su hijo y tomando sus manos "Tienes que proteger a Shion Hyuga, pero no desde las sombras" dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pesadumbre del rubio ninja se detiene completamente y cambia a uno de emoción. Mira a su padre por un consentimiento y ve con sorpresa como este asiente "como dijo tu madre, ya no tendrás que estar entre las sombras, desde ahora vivirás como una persona normal" dijo, finalmente levantándose de su asintió y acercándose a su hijo.

"Ve esto como un nuevo entrenamiento, sé que te será difícil, pero creemos que esto es lo mejor para ti" dijo Minato, finalmente sonando como un padre, colocando una mano sobre su "espero que pueda cumplir con nuestras expectativas, Kurama" dijo el padre, como si de un militar se tratase.

El joven rubio tenía grandes lágrimas en su rostro y devuelve el saludo militar, todavía con grandes lágrimas "¡Hai!" responde con un gran grito, dejando salir grandes lágrimas de felicidad. Sus padres sonríen y simplemente vuelven a sentarse en el suelo.

Su padre saca otro rollo de sus ropas, lanzándolo con una grave falta de modales "esta es tu nueva identificación, ahora eres un hombre nuevo, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Minato, riéndose al ver que solo había tomado el apellido de soltera e su esposa "toma tus cosas, te enviaremos a tu objetivo en unas pocas horas" informó este, tomando con calma un té tradicional.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el joven ninja ya había salido corriendo rápidamente a su habitación, muy emocionado. Este corría con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esquivando las trampas mortales con las cuales había estado viviendo toda su vida, pero ahora lo hacía con la más grande sonrisa que había tenido.

 **No estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba o si había otras intenciones con todo esto, pero realmente no me importaba. Finalmente podría tener la vida que siempre quise, incluso si solo era una terrible mentira, era una ilusión que no podría desaprovechar.**

* * *

 **"Es increíble que tengas que estar con esa loca"**

Fueron las palabras que escuchó con sus oídos sordos. Actualmente estaba en un auto increíblemente moderno y caro, con su mirada perdida en la ciudad que actualmente pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos. A su lado y conductor del auto era su único amigo, Sasuke, quien miraba muy molesto mientras manejaba como mejor le pareciese.

"No me importa realmente" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía muy emocionado por todo "¡finalmente soy una persona normal!" anunció con tanta felicidad que molesto a su compañero, quien lo bajo nuevamente a su asiento antes que saliera del auto.

Sasuke suspiró cansado, ignorando todo y simplemente concentrándose en conducir "La familia Hyuga, ¿eh?" dijo recordando muy bien aquella familia "la vida realmente es una terrible ironía y el mundo es muy pequeño" dijo viendo como todo parecía de alguna manera relacionarse.

"Si, que ironía que sea la misma chica con la que tus padres intentaron comprometerte" se rio ligeramente el rubio, recordando la historia que le contó su amigo "¿Cómo es ella?" preguntó curioso por su nueva protegida, la cual no sabía de su existencia ni nada, ella vivía en su propio mundo al parecer.

"¿Cómo es? ¿acaso no me escuchas?" se quejó el pelinegro, casi dándole ganas de darle un aun golpe en su rostro, mas solo atino a darle una fotografía que sacó de su chaqueta "Es la persona más arrogante, vanidosa, molesta y detestable que haya conocido" dijo con un tono oscuro en su voz, teniendo un horrible recuerdo de ella.

"suena a Sasuke Uchiha versión mujer" el susodicho gruño molesto, mas no dijo nada. Naruto ve la foto y alza una ceja "no me parece una mala persona, creo que simplemente es incomprendida y…oye, esos son muy grandes" susurró algo perturbado al final mientras miraba el tamaño de su busto, el cual resaltaba en su figura delgada.

Sasuke sonrió con vanidad "por supuesto que son grandes, es Hyuga después de todo" dijo este, casi pareciéndole divertido la expresión que traía su raro amigo "¿algo que te guste de la imagen?" preguntó curioso por la orientación sexual de su compañero, aunque estaba definida, no tenía idea de qué clase de chicas le gustaban.

Naruto tenía un sudor grande en su frente, sin entender la imagen "¿Cómo los puede tener tan grandes? ¿no es antinatural?" preguntó confundido, mirando a su compañero "por lo que tengo entendido es una mujer pequeña y esbelta, por no decir delgada. ¿no tiene dificultades en su equilibrio? ¿Cómo puede hacer actividades físicas así?" preguntó nuevamente, dejando a un lado la foto.

Sasuke sudó ligeramente y simplemente se encogió de hombros "no busques la lógica, simplemente así son las cosas" respondió rápidamente, ignorando lo raro que era "por lo visto no eres de pechos grandes, ¿tal vez tablas o traseros grandes?" preguntó dudoso, pues todavía estaba en duda sobre los gustos de su compañero.

El rubio simplemente alzó una ceja y suspiro, procediendo a levantar la foto "no lo necesitas, ¿no?" preguntó el rubio, seguidamente de incendiar la foto con el chasqueo de los dedos que sostenían la imagen, haciéndolo rápidamente cenizas "tengo la costumbre de no dejar registro de las fuentes" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando su vida como shinobi.

"no te preocupes, todavía tengo la imagen en mi celular" dijo dejando salir un gran suspiro "me había olvidado que eres un súper hombre con súper poderes" dijo ligeramente perturbado, mas simplemente suspiró intentando dejar todo eso de lado, aunque realmente no podía.

"no son súper poderes, simplemente use la física para crear una pequeña chispa de fuego, estoy seguro que podrías hacerlo si te unieras a mis entrenamientos" el rostro de Sasuke se volvió azul de repente al recordar el entrenamiento de su amigo, el cual era más que bestial.

"prefiero ser humano, muchas gracias" se excusó el pelinegro, haciendo que el rubio dejara salir un bostezo aburrido "aunque sería increíble hacer todo lo que tú haces, no vale la pena si tengo que hacer tu entrenamiento" dijo seriamente, recordando todas las habilidades casi sobrehumanas de su amigo.

Se mantuvieron callados desde entonces, hasta que llegaron a una mansión ligeramente lejos de la ciudad. Naruto vio con ojos ya acostumbrados a grandes edificaciones y cuando vio que las grandes compuertas de hierro se abrían ante ellos, sabía que ahora es cuando todo realmente empezaba.

Finalmente, el auto se detuvo y ambos se bajaron. Mirando la mansión desde lejos, pues solo se encontraban en la entrada, aún faltaba cruzar los jardines del frente "entonces… ¿Quién dices que es Shion Hyuga?" preguntó nuevamente, intentando saber a quién estaría protegiendo de ahora en adelante.

"Bueno, como sé que no estas al día con la moda solo quiero decirte que es una cantante muy famosa en todo el mundo, una Popstar" dijo el azabache mientras caminaban hacia la mansión "también es una modelo y actriz, así que tendrás que acostumbrarse a su actitud de diva" Naruto asintió mientras caminaban, no era tan difícil pues él tenía que lidiar con la actitud arrogante y Playboy de su amigo durante un buen tiempo.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a las puertas, donde una dama les abrió las puertas y les dejo entrar, en todo momento guiándolos por el enorme lugar. Al entrar a una sala les dijo que esperaran aquí y se fue, dejándolos solos en el enorme salón.

Realmente no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque de repente las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una mujer. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock cuando vio el busto de la mujer, era más grande que el de su hijas _'debe de haber algo raro en esta familia, me pregunto cuanto gastara en masajes en la espalda'_ se preguntó mentalmente, con un sudor sobre su frente al ver a gente tan extraña.

"seas bienvenido Sasuke-kun" saludo la mujer con una sonrisa amable, sentándose delicadamente en uno de los sillones más grandes del lugar "hubiera preparado algo más especial, pero me tomo por sorpresa tu visita con…amigos" admitió la mujer, un poco incomoda por la llegada sin avisar del azabache, sobre todo el de haber traído a alguien más.

El azabache simplemente se le quedo mirando con dificultad "Sé que debí de decir algo, pero esto estaba fuera de mi poder" la hermosa mujer parpadeó al ver como el Uchiha había sido presionado para venir, algo que nunca sucede "¿se acuerda de la petición que hizo a Kushina-sama?" preguntó el azabache, recordando la conversación que tuvo con su hermano y amigo sobre el tema.

La mujer parecía pensarlo seriamente, pero no parecía recordar "no lo recuerdo bien, estábamos hablando un poco pasadas de copas, podría haber dicho cualquier cosa en broma" dijo riéndose nerviosamente, recordando su salida de chicas con su mejor amiga.

El azabache cae ligeramente deprimido, totalmente desbaratado por lo que ahora sabia "pues resulta que usted le contó sobre un problema a Kushina-sama y pidió un guardaespaldas de la agencia secreta" la mujer abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida por ello.

"¡yo no le pedí que sea de la agencia! ¡simplemente le pedí que sea alguien confiable!" dijo alarmada por la noticia. Ella sabe sobre la organización que sostiene el esposo de su mejor amiga, muchos intentaban pagar por sus servicios, pocos eran escuchados salvo la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke le miro mal un rato a su amigo, quien se rasco una mejilla por la pena "bueno, digamos que ella puede haber tergiversado demasiado su situación" dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo "Le presento a Kurama, el Kyuubi no Kitsune" cita su nombre en clave, mirando con aburrimiento a su mejor amigo.

La mujer parecía completamente en shock, topándose la boca con su mano "Dios mío, Kushina" susurro alarmada, arruinando su bello rostro por la expresión que hacía "ella siempre exagerando todo, no tenía que enviarme al mejor de los nueve" dijo mirando con cierta dificultad al rubio, quien se rio con algo de pena.

 **Los nueve eran la elite en la organización, ese estatus solo lo alcanzaban miembros que eran estúpidamente brillantes y muy poderosos. Como dice su nombre, eran nueve en total, más el número nueve era el rango más imposible de lograr pues para hacerlo, se necesitaba enfrenar a los otros ocho y ganar.**

"uhh…mi madre envía esto" dijo el rubio sacando una pequeña carta de sus ropas, mostrando un poco de su torso desnudo a la mujer que se sonrojo un poco "entregarle esta carta era mi última misión" dijo levantando ligeramente y entregándoselo de manera muy formal.

La mujer de cabellos azules ve al rubio arrodillado y toma la carta con algo de perturbación en su rostro, quizá le parecía raro la muestra de absoluta lealtad. Al abrirlo, lee lentamente lo que había y deja de estar sorprendida "Ya veo" dijo entendiendo, viendo como el rubio había vuelto a su asiento "sería una estúpida si desecho la oportunidad de tener al Kyubi en mis manos y totalmente gratis" dijo la mujer, lanzando la carta como si nada.

Sin mayores problemas el rubio la atrapa, y tomando su gesto como acto para su lectura, se dispone a leerlo con su amigo mirando desde su hombro. La carta decía explícitamente que lo único que quería su madre era que ella adoptara a su hijo como su guardaespaldas de su hija y como pago un techo, salario normal y comida diarias.

"oi" se quejó Sasuke mientras le quitaba la carta "mi familia pagaba casi tres millones al mes por tus servicios, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" dijo muy molesto, tirándole la carta al rubio quien simplemente bajo los hombros. Gruñendo, el Uchiha simplemente atino a tirarse en el sofá, no importándole que sea veía terriblemente informal.

La mujer de cabellos azules se ríe tras una de sus manos, como una noble "La verdad es que no estoy del todo segura, me resulta difícil saber lo que está pensando Kushina" dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas, atrayendo ligeramente la atención del Uchiha, pero no del rubio "pero estoy más indecisa sobre qué hacer de ti, pues si bien mi hija tiene problemas, tener de guardaespaldas al Kyuubi me podría ascender un pal de peldaños sobre mi esposo" dijo con una mirada calculadora, bebiendo un poco de té mientras miraba al rubio.

Naruto le miro inexpresivamente, sabiendo perfectamente la mirada con la cual la mujer le miraba. Con lo poco que había averiguado sobre la familia Hyuga, era que tanto patriarca y matriarca estaban en una guerra comercial constante. Su intrusión como el Kyuubi sin duda colocaría la balanza hacia el lado de la mujer.

La sala quedo un rato en silencio, nadie parecía querer decir nada pues entre los hombres nadie tenía vos ni voto en la decisión que tomaría la mujer. Esta finalmente bajo la taza e hizo una señal para que el rubio se le acercara, cosa que hizo y termino arrodillándose frente a ella.

La mujer colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, como si estuviera viéndolo detenidamente "Es extraño como te pareces más a tu madre que a tu padre a excepción del cabello" dijo este mientras miraba su cuello y hombros, bajando su mirada hacia el torso fornido "no pareces ser un niño como lo es Sasuke-kun, eres un hombre" dijo terminando su revisión, mirando fijamente al rubio "y pareces estar absolutamente adiestrado, me gusta" concluyó la mujer, quien lo soltó y se rio con cierta malicia.

Nuevamente la sala cayó en silencio, el cual fue roto con un suspiro de la mujer, quien se levantó de su asiento "ya tomé mi decisión" dijo esta mientras miraba al rubio, quien todavía estaba arrodillado "es realmente una pena que no puedas ser mío, Kushina me lo ha prohibido" dijo está recordando las letras pequeñas del contrato, en el cual había ciertas condiciones explicitas.

Se tomó otro tiempo, recapitulando sus opciones "por otra parte, Shion ya se reconcilio con su guardaespaldas anterior y Hanabi no tiene problemas con el suyo" dijo todavía pensando en que hacer, hasta que chasquea los dedos "Quizás es el momento de que mi segunda hija tenga su guardaespaldas" dijo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, como si hubiera hallado la solución de todos sus problemas.

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto se sobresaltaron por ello, pues ninguno de los dos parecía estar al re corriente de una tercera hija. Sasuke de repente, tiene una imagen mental sobre alguien exactamente igual a su anterior prometida "espere, ¡¿ella?!" dice incrédulo, casi sin poder creérselo "¡pero si ella es nadie! ¡técnicamente no existe!" dijo ofuscado, quizás hasta molesto y confundido.

La mujer no parecía molesta por las palabras que usó el azabache, más bien asintió a ellas "Ciertamente, ella nunca me ha dado problemas, es solo una persona común" dijo con los ojos cerrados, recordando a su hija "pero no soy alguien endemoniado, no dejare a ninguna de mis hijas sin protección" sentenció la mujer, cerrándole la boca al azabache.

Finalmente, la mujer regresa su mirada hacia el rubio, que todavía tenía la mirada gacha esperando órdenes "Uzumaki Naruto, desde ahora servirás a mi hija, Hinata Hyuga" el rubio escuchaba atentamente, como si estuviese gravándosela en el más profundo de su ser "Pero sobre ella estoy yo, mis órdenes son absolutas, ¿escuchaste?" se aseguró la mujer, haciendo que el rubio asintiese nuevamente.

Como si fuera alguna clase de ceremonia, la mujer extiende su mano hacia el rubio, quien miro sus delicados nudillos "Mi nombre es Hina Hyuga, tu nueva ama" sabía que esto era su señal para besar su mano en son de lealtad. El rubio no dudo, besando delicadamente sus nudillos ante la vista incrédula de su compañero.

La ahora nombrada Hina, sonríe mientras separa su mano lentamente "bien, puedes comenzar a tener tu vida tal cual se te dé la gana, yo me asegurare de eso mientras sigas obedeciéndome" dicho esto, se despidió y lentamente se marchó del lugar seguida de dos sirvientas en la salida, las cuales también se despidieron de los jóvenes y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hubo otro silencio en la habitación, ahora vaciá. Naruto lentamente se levantó, mirando con algo de inexpresividad el suelo "no es la vida que tu esperabas, ¿no?" escuchó a su lado, siendo la voz de su mejor amigo "la libertad no es gratis, todo tiene un precio" dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba, algo molesto por la sumisión del rubio.

Naruto no parecía querer contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo con los ojos cerrados "Ya lo sabía, desde un principio lo sabía" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba al ver a una sirvienta esperándole por la misma puerta donde su nueva ama había desaparecido "aun así, está bien" dijo deteniéndose, dándole una corta sonrisa.

 **"Mi vida realmente no vale nada, simplemente soy una herramienta, puedo ser remplazado y lo seré cuando ya no le sirva a este mundo"**

Fueron sus palabras finales mientras desaparecía de la habitación, dejando al azabache mirando triste su reflejo en el suelo. Incluso cuando podía ver su reflejo, en ella había un precio y fecha de caducidad "herramienta, ¿eh?" dijo el azabache mientras pisaba su reflejo, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida "Quizás eso es lo único que somos, simples herramientas" concluyó el Uchiha, desapareciendo de la habitación y sus palabras haciendo eco en la habitación.

* * *

 **"tengo una noticia muy importante, mis queridas hijas"**

Dijo la mujer de cabellos azules brillantes mientras miraba con sus ojos perla a sus perfectos clones más jóvenes frente a ella. en la enorme habitación estaba tanto madres e hijas, quienes se sentaban en sillones diferentes.

A la derecha del todo estaba una joven de cabellos dorados muy brillantes, con ojos casi hipnotizaste por la belleza natural que parecía exudar. Lo único que arruinaba su bello rostro era la expresión molesta que parecía mostrar, señalando que no estaba hi de buena gana "espero que sea rápido, estaba pensando ir a un centro comercial en Francia para comprar algo con mis amigas" dijo profundamente fastidiada, intentando no mirar a sus hermanas.

A su lado estaba una adolecente de cabellos castaños, el cual era lo suficientemente largo para pasar su cintura y estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo baja atada con un listón blanco. En la parte frontal tiene dos mechones de cabello que terminan amarrados con listones rosas. Su vestimenta era increíblemente tradicional japonés, cosa que discernía bastante con su hermana mayor quien usaba ropa a la moda actual "no creo que debas hablar así de nuestra madre, hermana" dijo la adolecente quien miraba de mala forma a su hermana, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Finalmente había alguien en la habitación, pero no parecía querer decir algo. Tenía el mismo cabello de su madre, a excepción que esta estaba ligeramente rizada, en cambio su hija era lacia. También tenía un lindo vestido blanco y una chamarra de blanco y purpura. Algo en que si resaltaba era el prominente busto que tenía, el cual igualaba a su madre.

"bueno, sé que este tema es regular, pero quería hablarles de sus respectivos guardaespaldas" dijo la mujer calmadamente, ganándose un bufido molesto de su hija mayor, quien parecía aburrida con la misma conversación.

"no hay problema, el idiota de Inuzuka ya regreso" dijo molesta la rubia, quien cruzo los brazos al recordar "Parece que el muerto de hambre no pudo encontrar otro trabajo, volvió como un perro faldero "se burló la chica, riéndose ligeramente al recordar a su guardaespaldas castaño.

La mirada de la madre se dirigió a su hija menor, quien asintió "No he tenido ningún problema Aburame-san, de hecho, hace un buen trabajo" dijo con simpleza, haciendo asentir a su madre quien no parecía del todo sorprendida por su respuesta. Vio a su tercera hija, quien no hablaba y mantenía la mirada gacha, tal vez a sabiendas que no pertenecía a esta conversación.

"Hinata" llamó la madre, asustándole un momento "de hecho, esta reunión es por ti" dijo Hina, sorprendiendo a sus tres hijas "creo que ha llegado el momento de tener tu propio guardaespaldas" anunció la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacia una señal a alguna de sus doncellas en la puerta.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó la hija mayor, levantándose de su asiento "¡¿Por qué esa inútil va a tener un guardaespaldas?! ¡es una maldita estupidez!" exclamó, molesta a mas no poder y mirando a su hermana "¡no es famosa! ¡no es importante! ¡no es más que un bicho raro que se encierra en su habitación!" gritó de manera colérica Shion, quien miraba con algo de odio y resentimiento a su hermana.

Hinata simplemente bajo la cabeza, sintiendo lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, pues todas las palabras hirientes de su hermana eran terriblemente verdad. No era nadie, no era nada, a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella no valía nada para nadie.

"Me gustaría que no hablaras así de mi nueva protegida, si no es mucho pedir"

Fue la voz de un hombre el cual se escuchó por toda la habitación, seguida de pasos contra el suelo. Las miradas de todos fueron hacia la nueva figura que entraba desde la puerta y se dirigía hacia su madre, colocándose junto a ella. Todas podían ver a un hombre rubio muy atractivo, de anchos hombros y con un aura muy dominante a su alrededor.

"Hijas, este es Uzumaki Naruto, un nuevo empleado de la casa" el mencionado se inclinó ligeramente, mostrando el respeto debido a las mujeres "…ustedes le pueden conocer como Kurama, Kyuubi no kitsune y desde ahora guardaespaldas de Hinata" informó la mujer, dejando sin habla a las tres jóvenes.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Shion, casi con una vena saliéndole de su frente "¡¿Por qué ella tiene al Kyuubi y yo tengo un estúpido perro?!" se quejó la rubia, más la madre hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Al ver que nadie iba a darle una respuesta, incitada por el odio que parecía salir de su interior, arroja con toda la fuerza que tenía el celular que hace unos segundos usaba para comunicarse con sus amigos.

Este no llegó a su objetivo, siendo atravesado por un par de palillos chinos, los cuales le anclaron a una pared a la distancia. Shion mira con cuidado a quien había detenido el intento de golpear a su hermana, siendo este su nuevo guardaespaldas quien arrojo los palillos solo usando sus dedos "Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir ninguna clase de violencia contra mi protegida" dijo este con un tono inexpresivo, pero con sus ojos mirando mal a la rubia.

Shion se quedó callada un buen tiempo, cada cosa que intentaba decir se quedaba atorada en sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, furiosa por no poder hacer nada, toma su cartera y sale corriendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta con un gran azote. Hina simplemente suspira cansada y se levanta de su sillón "muy bien, eso es todo" dijo esta mientras salía e la habitación con su hija menor "Recuerda cuidar a tu zorro Hinata, recuerda que es una rareza" terminó esta, desapareciendo tras el marco de la puerta.

Hinata se quedó ahí, completamente absorta en sus propios pensamientos y en todo lo que acaba de pasar. Salta de miedo cuando siente una gran mano sobre su hombro, teniendo que girar para enfrentarse cara a cara con su nuevo guarda espaldas. Este parecía ligeramente sorprendido, pues parpadeaba por su reacción.

"¿uh?" preguntó mientras la soltaba y veía como esta retrocedía un par de pasos "¿le he molestado?" preguntó curioso, siento respondido por una efusiva negación "que bien, por un momento pensé en que lo había arruinado" dijo este, sacando un sudor imaginario de su frente.

Tomando un suspiro, el rubio muestra una enorme sonrisa mientras le extiende su mano "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, su nuevo guardaespaldas, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo formalmente, esperando a que esta responda su saludo.

Hinata mira un poco nerviosa y extiende su mano temblorosa, la cual era muy pequeña en comparación "H-hinata H-Hyuga, u-un g-gusto" respondió esta, completamente temblorosa sacudiendo de más la mano del rubio, quien se reía entre dientes por el comportamiento de la peli azul.

De repente esta ve como el rubio empieza a sacar un par de papeles, los cuales se los da para su completa sorpresa "Esos son mis horarios, los cuales son 24/7" dijo este para seguidamente darle otra hoja de papel "esta es mi información personal, por si no tiene idea de que es Kurama" finalmente le entrega un enorme libro, el cual prácticamente hace que la delicada joven sea arrastrada al suelo "y ese es mi Archivo, un manual de uso en otras palabras" dijo con sencillez, mostrando una brillante sonrisa que por un momento sonrojo a la chica de ojos perla.

Al ver que esta tenía dificultades con el libro, Naruto fácilmente lo toma y lo coloca a un lado "no es necesario que lo lea ahora, puede tomar ciertos días" dijo este, rascándose la cabeza "sé que esto es muy extraño y totalmente fuera de lugar, puesto que no soy quien debería hacer peticiones, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor" dijo el rubio, mostrándose algo apenado.

Hinata le mira ligeramente sorprendida, pero lo piensa un poco y asiente "bien, ¿Qué clase de petición es?" preguntó muy curiosa por lo que alguien importante, por lo poco que su hermana y madre habían expresado, tenía por pedir a alguien tan poca cosa como ella.

La chica ve con cierta perplejidad como el rubio levantaba cuidadosamente una pequeña revista, la cual mostraba a adolecentes riéndose entre ellos. Este lo abre rápidamente y señala una de las paginas, donde muestra una estación de videojuegos "¡Quiero ir a uno de estos!" dijo muy emocionado el rubio, casi con estrellas en los ojos "¡nunca he ido a uno!" lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que perturbo y entristeció un poco a la hyuga, a la cual se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por la pena que sentia.

 **Fue en ese momento que Hinata sabía que tenía que leer ese manual**

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Primer día de trabajo

* * *

 **Esto es algo corto y vago para lo que tenía planeado. Realmente ni siquiera fue mi intención poder algo de acción ahí, a mi parecer es relleno. Esta será una historia…corta quizás, pues pienso que deberá tener aproximadamente diez capítulos, si gusta y tiene éxito quizás alcance 15.**

 **Si alguno de mis seguidores más empedernidos está leyendo esto, quiero decirle que esta y "Unleashed: Dark Star" son las únicas historias que estaré actualizando a partir de ahora, pues estoy oficialmente retirado de Fanfiction a excepción de estos dos, los cuales son proyectos personales, de mi para mí.**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer Dia

Sinceramente no pensé que tuviera visitas ni algo de apoyo, pero lo tuvo, estoy sorprendido. Aun así, debe ser mi segundo fic con peor comienzo de mi historia como Ficker, pues resulta que no alcanzó ni los 100 vistos, es lamentable. No me sorprende, pero desanima un poco…solo un poco.

Este Fic es una idea genérica usando personajes genéricos y posiblemente, en un mundo genérico. A mí no me gusta hacer este tipo de fic porque limita mucho mi imaginación, pues todo lo que me gusta hacer es único e increíble. Mas como he dicho desde un principio, yo escribo para mí ya que es algo que se me ha antojado leer y como no encuentro ninguno, no me queda de otra que hacerlo yo.

Creo que todos en algún momento hemos querido dejar a un lado el salvajismo mental y la dificultad filosóficas de animes de cultura (ósea, no genéricos :v) y ver algo genérico, para entrar con ganas para ver más cultura. Además, como ya me terminé todos mis animes Shoujos,(de cultura :v) no tengo de otra que apoyarme con Fics, pero todos son tan jodidamente repetitivos que creo que me he leído cuatro o cinco triángulos (hasta cuadrados) románticos con los mismos personajes, quienes para el colmo actuaban y se desarrollaban igual.

Intenté buscar mis viejos Fickers que escribían cosas muy hermosas, pero todos borraron sus obras, realmente es una lástima. Como me cansé de esperar o buscar un héroe, tengo que ser mi propio héroe y escribir una historia que pueda consumir sin morir de generalidades.

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19.** Me sorprendió mucho ver un comentario extremadamente grande, realmente lo aprecio mucho pues no esperaba ningún comentario de esta categoría. Aun así, veo que tienes ciertas dudas que me encantaría responder si no fuera por una sola cosa, Spoiler :v pero como sería mala educación ignorarte, creo que mereces una sencilla explicación.

Shion no es Idol, es simplemente una famosa cantante (Popstar), ósea que su rango es mundial. Idol, por otra parte, no suelen salir de Japón (o korea :v), aunque eso actualmente se está dejando de lado por la popularidad de la cultura oriental. Hinata es solo una idol japonesa, no muy conocida, recién iniciada y mantiene esto en secreto.

Todavía me planeo la historia así que no se sorprendan si la lio en algunos capítulos, usualmente esto no pasa porque ya tengo toda la historia en la cabeza. Dicho esto, con el cap :D

* * *

Idol y Guardaespaldas

* * *

Capítulo 2: Primer día

* * *

 **"¡Naruto-san! ¡Naruto-san!"**

Fue la voz que resonaba como un eco en su mente, lentamente despertándolo de su profundo sueño. Abriendo sus ojos, nota que los rayos de luz, desde hace tiempo, habían llegado a gran parte de su rostro al estar cerca de una ventana. Con pereza logra pararse sin importarle su estado y va hacia la puerta.

"¡Naruto-san! ¡Naruto-san!" escucha nuevamente su puerta ser golpeada, provocando cierta molestia en su cabeza por el agradable sueño ahora interrumpido, por lo que abre la puerta para ya no tener que escuchar más golpes "finalmente, buenos…" La mujer se detiene a medio saludo mientras rápidamente examina al rubio de pies a cabezas "…días" termina con un tono diferente, uno más sensual.

Naruto parpadea y se mira a sí mismo, el cual era el centro de atención de la mujer frente a él. Nota que lo único que está vistiendo en estos momentos era su ropa interior negra. Puede ver la lujuria exudar desde los poros de la chica, pero realmente no le importa "buenos días, lamento haber demorado tanto en responder" dijo algo apenado por hacerla esperar un largo tiempo tras la puerta.

La mujer rubia no parecía del todo enojada ya, tenía un lindo rubor en su rostro pervertido "oh, no hay problema" dijo riéndose entre dientes "parecías tener un agradable sueño, quien sabe que cosas estarás soñando" dijo riéndose detrás de una de sus manos, mirando indiscretamente la protuberancia en su ropa interior.

El rubio lo pensó un momento y asintió "sin duda tiene razón, es la primera vez que tengo una, así que…puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco" dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se adentraba en su habitación y buscaba entre su armario sus ropas de trabajo.

La mujer alzo una ceja, entrando detrás de él y sentándose en su cama "entiendo, pero… ¿a qué se refiera con una? ¿una recamara?" preguntó curiosa por la forma en como el nuevo parecía expresarse. Lo único que sabía de él y la poca información que se le fue dada a todos los trabajadores es que era una especie de soldado que trabajaba para el ejército japonés.

"Una cama" declaró Naruto dejándola sin habla durante un segundo "de donde yo vengo, solo tenemos una habitación sin muebles, excepto nuestras cosas personales y un tapete en el suelo" contó el rubio mientras se cambiaba sin importarle que había una chica mirándole "por lo general no dormíamos, siempre debíamos de estar alertas por si algo sucedía, así que aprendíamos a descansar nuestro cuerpo y mente sin necesariamente dormir" terminó de contar como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

La criada asintió a sus palabras, con un frio sudor sobre su rostro sin poder mirar más al rubio 'eso suena horrible' pensó para sí misma. Finalmente vio como el rubio termino de cambiarse y se dio cuenta de su error "Oh, Dios" exclamó sorprendida mientras se levantaba de la cama "he entrado sin permiso, te he visto vestirte y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado" dijo realmente avergonzada por la falta de modales.

La chica tose un momento antes de hacer una reverencia formal "Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, criada principal de su nueva ama, Hinata Hyuga. Es un gusto conocerlo, Naruto-san" terminó con una linda sonrisa, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la puerta y haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

"el gusto es mío" dijo mientras le seguía, caminando lentamente hacia una dirección desconocida "Necesito hacer reconocimiento, no conozco los límites de la propiedad" divagó mientras miraba los extensos pasillos y las diferentes habitaciones.

"no se preocupe, puedo guiarlo por hoy" dijo Ino con una sonrisa, caminando de forma muy vanidosa "esta es el ala de la servidumbre, aquí nos alojamos la gran mayoría que servimos a las señoritas" informó la rubia, haciendo que el guardaespaldas asintiera.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto al recordar que el día anterior no tuvo mucho tiempo para ver el lugar, simplemente se quedó en su habitación pensando hasta caer profundamente dormido "Puedo suponer que el ala de derecha viene a ser el área de la cocina y la zona central es donde viven los amos, ¿estoy mal?" preguntó el rubio, recordando la imagen mental de la mansión al recorrerla con su amigo Uchiha desde fuera.

"tienes razón, justo ahí es donde nos dirigimos" dijo la mujer mientras se abría paso entre muchas criadas "Para este momento todo mundo debe de esta desayunando y como acabas de ver, las Amas también" Naruto asintió, contento de saber un poco de horarios y aprendérselo de memoria.

"son las 9 de la mañana, hora muy interesante para desayunar" dijo viendo las ráfagas solares y haciendo un aproximado del tiempo, sorprendiendo a Ino "por lo poco que recuerdo cenaron a las 8 de la noche, y por olor de mi encuentro con Lady Hina-sama, creo que almuerzan a las 2 de la tarde" dijo con una mano sobre su barbilla, pensando en cada detalle preciso que recuerda del día anterior.

"Increíble" dijo ino perpleja por la habilidad de deducción de su nuevo compañero, quien se le quedo mirando al ver que no avanzaba "b-bueno, sigamos con el tour" tartamudeó un poco, intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Caminaron otro tramo más y dejaron los pasillos cerrados, para uno en campo abierto donde había un largo jardín sin final "no es necesario decirte que tenemos piscinas, están a tu derecha" dijo mostrando otro lugar aparte del jardín "por lo general, si la Señorita quiere nadar, tiene que hacerlo con su respectivo guardaespaldas" dijo como dato extra, cosa que impresiono un poco al rubio.

"¿enserio? Sasuke nunca necesito un salvavidas" murmuró recordando que el azabache nadaba por su cuenta, incluso si se ahogaba, estaba terminalmente prohibido que fuera a ayudarle.

"¿Sasuke? ¿habla de Uchiha-sama?" preguntó la rubia "Vaya, ¿usted fue guardaespaldas de Uchiha-sama?" pregunto nuevamente, cosa que en ambas cosas Naruto asintió "no puedo creer que haya podido soportar a Sasuke Uchiha, es una terrible persona" dijo ella con una marca en su frente.

"¿mala experiencia?" pregunto Naruto viéndole muy familiar su expresión "puedo suponer que Sasuke la sedujo, ¿verdad?" Ino parecía reacia a responder, pero asintió "ah, no es realmente una novedad" dijo este con las manos en los bolsillos "me pregunto cuando lo hizo, por lo general le gusta hablar de todas sus conquistas" se preguntó a su mismo la razón de la falta del Uchiha.

"fue cuando vino a preguntar por Shion-sama" dijo ella entre dientes, molesta por recordar su terrible error, pues fue ella quien se ilusiono muy rápido "Normalmente no me gusta hablar sobre mis fracasos amorosos con un chico que me gusta, debe ser porque odio realmente a ese niño bonito" dijo casi a punto de reventar en ira por la mala experiencia.

Naruto rápidamente la ve y golpea ligeramente la parte baja de su cuello, sorprendiéndola. Esta se detiene y ve que ya no traía el estrés que tenía hace unos instantes "¿mejor?" preguntó con una ceja levantada, obteniendo un perplejo asentimiento "bien" dijo sencillamente mientras continuaba caminando por su cuenta.

Ino se quedó paralizada al sentir el peso fuera de su cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido un masaje instantáneo y se sintiera completamente aturdida o adormecida. Lo siguió lentamente hasta colocarse nuevamente como guia "estoy confundida…pero también muy agradecida" dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza, pues le seguía siendo muy extraño.

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar hasta la cocina, donde ya había una gran cantidad de personas comiendo juntos en una mesa rectangular realmente larga "¡amigos!" llamo la rubia a su lado, totalmente brillante y con un muy buen humor "¡aquí esta! ¡nuestro nuevo compañero! ¡saludémoslo!" dijo entusiasmada, cosa que le parecía realmente raro para todos sus amigos.

"¿desde cuándo estas tan alegre? Siempre eres una mujer muy amargada, problemático" dijo un hombre con un peinado muy singular, quien se quejó por su amiga "mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, Guardaespaldas de Hina-sama" dijo este, con una expresión cansada en su rostro, sin ganas siquiera de levantarse y saludar al rubio por sí mismo salvo una señal de manos.

"es muy raro ver a Ino tan alegre" dijo un hombre de cabellos marrones y ligero sobrepeso "soy Chouji Akimichi, el cocinero principal, es bueno ver caras nuevas" dijo mientras dejaba un último plato en la mesa, quizá para él.

"es verdad, parece una mujer nueva" esta vez fue una mujer de peinado chino, quien miraba con ojos curiosos a su amiga "bueno, no importa. Yo soy Tenten, segunda al mando y criada personal de Hanabi-chan, un gusto" saludo muy alegre con su mano, cosa que el rubio respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Yosh! ¡las llamas de la juventud resplandecen en Ino-san!" exclamó un tipo muy extraño, emocionado por la nueva actitud de su compañera "¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee, Jefe del personal de seguridad!" informó este, levantando su brazo con mucho entusiasmo " ¡hagamos que nuestras llamas juveniles iluminen a todo mundo, Naruto-san!" dijo este casi con fuego en los ojos, cosa que incomodo a la gran mayoría y le parecía divertido al rubio

"no es nada realmente, es un gusto conoceros" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero vio a otros que estaban en la mesa y muy cayados "¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Naruto mientras se sentaba en su sitio, el cual estaba entre Rock Lee y Tenten, pero el chico fue sacado a la fuerza por Ino, quien ocupó su lugar.

El nuevo apunto con la mirada a tres personas, las cuales dos de ellas parecían dormir contra la mesa "ah, dame un momento" dijo tenten mientras reunía un poco de aire "¡ES SHION-SAMA!" gritó con todo el aire contenido, cosa que levanto a las dos personas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!" gritó un hombre castaño, quien miraba a todos lados de forma paranoica, hasta que vio a la mujer castaña reírse entre dientes "¡Tenten! ¡no otra vez!" dijo frustrado mientras golpeaba su cara contra la mesa, llorando en silencio.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó una mujer de cabellos rosas, quien tomaba su café de manera temblorosa y se lo bebía de golpe "Te golpearía si no fuera porque apenas puedo abrir los ojos, estúpida" insultó la mujer, quien miraba con mucho odio a su amiga.

"Cálmense, no fue adrede" dijo riéndose todavía la chica castaña "sé que están cansados, pero deben saludar al nuevo, sobre todo tu Shino" dijo esta, mirando a dagas a un hombre con capucha y vestido formalmente, quien parecía hacer omiso a sus palabras.

"¿nuevo?" preguntó confundido el castaño, quien miraba de lejos a Naruto "es muy raro, ¿otro guardaespaldas? ¿Para quién eres? No creo que Shion-sama quiera despedirme ni tampoco creo que haya alguien que aceptara mi trabajo" dijo recordando la vez que renuncio y fue obligado a aceptar el trabajo nuevamente por la fuerte suma de dinero.

"¿tú crees? ¿Crees que haya alguien más tonto para aceptar el trabajo?" preguntó a modo de broma fría la mujer, quien bufó molesta "somos los únicos tarados que aceptamos este trabajo de mierda, debí de haber estudiado más" terminó la mujer, con un aire triste a su alrededor

Naruto parpadeó por su respuesta y solo se enfocó en Tenten, quien se reía entre dientes "Ellos son Inuzuka Kiba y Sakura Haruno, Guardaespaldas y criada personal respectivamente" Naruto asintió y simplemente les saludo de lejos, sin querer molestarlos demasiado "es guardaespaldas de Hinata-chan, el nuevo" susurró está a los dos cansados trabajadores, quienes abrieron un poco los ojos.

"¡Que envidia!" exclamó Kiba mientras se retorcía en la mesa "a diferencia de shion-sama, Hinata-chan realmente se preocupa por mi" dijo recordando embobado recordando aquellas ocasiones en donde la mujer rubia le metía en problemas y era salvado por su hermana.

"estoy segura que por lo menos ella no se hace un lio pensando en que zapatos usar" se quejó Sakura mirando con un poco de recelo a Ino, quien le sacó la lengua desde donde estaba sentada "no creo que te importe mi situación, bienvenido al grupo" saludó de mala gana Sakura.

El rubio asintió y empezó comiendo su comida en silencio, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe ligero en su espalda, se trataba de Ino "no te pongas así, simplemente han tenido una semana dura, ¿verdad, fea?" preguntó está a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño, pero aun así asintió.

"gracias…supongo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada, cosa que pudieron ver todos "pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué somos los únicos aquí?" preguntó curioso por el hecho de que las demás criadas y criados habían desaparecido durante su discusión.

El pequeño grupo parpadeó ante su pregunta y vio que efectivamente, eran los únicos en el lugar. no lo pensaron dos veces, comiendo rápidamente lo que tenían en la mesa y saliendo apurados "¡corra Naruto-san! ¡es hora de nuestro trabajo! ¡el receso acabó!" informó apurada Ino, quien corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos junto a los otros, dejando solo al rubio.

Este vio como todo mundo había desaparecido y simplemente comía en silencio, esperando que de esta forma su ama viniese a por él "me pregunto si se habrá olvidado que teníamos que ir a ese lugar" dijo un poco triste al recordar su última conversación de ayer "fui descuidado, estoy descuidando mi objetivo" dijo mientras comía y sacaba su celular inteligente.

Cuando la prendió era completamente normal, pero luego se abrió una pantalla negra y este empezó a escribir en ella. Segundos después, tiene un pequeño mapa virtual donde se ve una ubicación que se movía en círculos "¿Qué le sucede a la señorita?" preguntó al verla correr en círculos dentro de lo que él creía, era su habitación.

"Probablemente se está repitiendo mentalmente oraciones para poder hablar contigo" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto realmente no le dio la gana dejar su comida deliciosa para dedicarle tiempo, pues no era su deber, no era su obligación ni tampoco se merecía ese respeto.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto mientras miraba la vista hacia el jardín, lo cual hacia un enorme paisaje "entonces es esa clase de mujer, espero que eso no interfiera en mi misión" dijo algo preocupado de no poder cumplir con su rol y volver a su vida normal como asesino.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, uno muy siniestro "¿realmente eres él?" preguntó la chica a sus espaldas "¿realmente eres el Kyuubi?" preguntó con cierta precaución, necesitando una respuesta directa y que no sea de parte de su madre.

Naruto finalmente gira su mirada para encontrarse con una adolecente de cabellos oscuros y mirada perlada. Reconoció rápidamente como Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor. De lo poco que había investigado, ella era una mente brillante, no resaltaba ni por su fama ni por su belleza, sino por su intelecto. Algunos dicen que se encuentra en la mira de diferentes países que la quieren en sus filas para crear poderosas armas.

"Hai" respondió el rubio, sin necesidad de mirarle más "Mi nombre en clave era Kurama, pero mi nombre actual es Uzumaki Naruto, espero que no lo olvide, Ojou-san" dijo Naruto con un tono sombrío, no queriendo recordar más su vida como shinobi.

Esa asintió y sudó ligeramente al ver el aura siniestra que este traía "¿Cuántos?" preguntó de repente, tomando cierta distancia del rubio y llamando su atención nuevamente "¿a cuántos has matado para tener esa mirada?" preguntó totalmente alarmada al recordar la mirada de aquel día que se presentaron.

Naruto no respondió de inmediato, se tomó cierto tiempo para poder responderle "oficialmente, casi cerca de 3 mil personas" dijo recordando el número de misiones y objetivos por desaparecer "Extraoficialmente…podría ascender más de 10 mil" dijo dándole una mirada corta, cosa que pudo enseñarle su iris azulada y oscurecida.

Hanabi trago duro por la cantidad que se le fue dicha, teniendo un poco de ardor en el estómago "eres un monstruo" dijo esta, mirándole con ojos fríos "no quiero que un monstruo como tu esté aquí, no cerca de mi familia" dijo una especie de amenaza, mas tus pies temblorosos no reflejaban el mismo valor que sus palabras.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un rato antes de suspirar "no puedo decir que no a tus palabras, soy un monstruo" dijo recordando que, entre la cantidad de asesinados, había inocentes y culpables por igual, todos muertos por sus propias manos "pero no me convertí en un monstruo por que quise, cuando me di cuenta ya lo era" confesó este al recordar la cima en donde estaba de pie como el Kyuubi.

"Este mundo necesitaba un monstruo, fue este retorcido mundo el cual me moldeó para ser un monstruo, yo realmente no tuve ni voz ni voto en este aspecto" dijo recordando el ser entrenado desde que solo era un infante "Soy una herramienta del caos, incluso cuando me gustaría decirte que fue por voluntad propia, simplemente maté porque me lo ordenaron" declaró este, mirando como su café había perdido el sabor original que tenía hace unos segundos.

Hanabi se quedó un rato pensando en sus palabras, hasta que sacudió la cabeza "quizás es algo que tengamos en común, yo tampoco tengo voto en la mayoría de mis desiciones" dijo recordando la presión sobre ella para hacer las voluntades de los demás "pero, aun así, quiero proteger mi familia, es lo único que realmente me importa" dijo esta, con un grado alto de moralidad y amor que sorprendió un poco al rubio.

Este se quedó un rato callado, tomando un poco de café mientras pensaba "supongo…supongo que es algo que tenemos en común, yo también tenía una familia disfuncional" susurró el rubio, teniendo memorias cortas sobre una adolecente rubia que andaba siempre con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡y tú qué sabes sobre familia!" gritó la adolecente, casi sin poder soportar sus palabras "¡eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que sientes lo mismo que yo?!" le increpó, mirándole con una furia sin igual, dejando atrás sus miedos.

Naruto se quedó callado nuevamente, sin poder realmente responder "tienes razón, realmente no puedo saber cómo te sientes" dijo este con los ojos cerrados "pero conozco claramente la desesperación en tu mirada, reconozco cuando alguien puede ver la verdad, la realidad de este mundo" dijo con un tono mucho mayor que el que tenía, dejando sin palabras a la adolecente "…tienes miedo, ¿verdad?" preguntó este, dejando la habitación nuevamente en silencio completo.

Terminando su café, el rubio se levanta de su asiento y pasa al lado de la adolecente "no tengo ni idea por lo que estás pasando o has pasado, pero es triste ver a una niña con el peso del mundo en sus hombros" dijo a su lado mirando al lado opuesto a ella "bien dicen que la ignorancia es la felicidad, ese es parte de mi credo después de todo" terminó el rubio dando unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de la chica, quien se quedó callada un buen rato.

"¿puedes hacerlo?" preguntó esta antes que el rubio se fuera, deteniéndose a medio camino "¿puedes protegerla?" pregunto una vez más, mirándole desde los extremos de sus ojos. Naruto le pensó un momento para luego asentir con un pulgar levantado, caminando lejos y perdiéndose por los pasillos.

Hanabi se quedó mirando un rato la cocina hasta que sintió como alguien se le acercaba "Hanabi-sama" escuchó a su lado, se trataba de su guardaespaldas, Shino "¿está bien? escuché gritos y vine lo más rápido que podía" dijo algo preocupado por la forma en como su ama había alzado la voz, cosa que usualmente no hacía para nada.

La adolecente mira que su guardaespaldas había venido de la misma dirección de donde se fue el rubio, pero no parece habérselo encontrado "no importa" dijo cerrando los ojos, y caminando fuera del lugar "prepara el coche, tenemos que ir a otra reunión con el consejo" el asistente asintió y vio como la chica se iba sin darle una sola mirada, esta estaba totalmente concentrada en su mundo de ideas.

"…Hinata…"

* * *

"¡Ojou-sama, contrólese!"

Sus palabras eran seguidas de pisadas rápidas, casi un pequeño trote de un peso muy ligero. Había una pequeña mujer que corría en círculos mientras respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos parecían algo desorbitados por todo el nerviosismo de su cuerpo. Ella era mirada por otra mujer, quien estaba sentada en la cama y miraba con una sonrisa forzada

"¡p-pero!" tartamudeó mientras le dirigía la mirada "Ino-san, yo…no sé qué hacer" dijo con la mirada gacha mientras su mente era un torbellino de ideas "jamás he salido con un chico" susurró finalmente, pateando algo de ropa que estaba en sus pies.

Ino suspiró y luego soltó una pequeña risa "pues bien, estás conmigo Hinata-chan, soy una experta en estas cosas" dijo muy orgullosa de esto mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo entre su armario "aunque yo no lo llamaría una cita, siempre es bueno dar la primera impresión por si luego quieres tener algo serio con él, es un chico lindo despues de todo" dijo más para ella que para la pobre Hinata, que acenia detrás de ella.

Ino de repente sacó un conjunto muy hermoso blanco y algo más del enorme armario, dejándolo en su cama "bien, tenemos tu ropa, ahora solo falta la actitud" dijo pensando en cómo podría enseñarle a su tierna y amable ama "bien Hinata-chan, repite conmigo" dijo esta, mirándole fijamente y colocándose en el personaje "Buenos días, querido" dijo esta con una sonrisa muy provocativa y sugerente.

"b-buenos d-días" repitió Hinata, de forma muy tímida, las mejillas infladas y siempre mirando al suelo mientras un sonrojo se extendía por su rostro. Ino negó con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, no frente a alguien más y menos con un chico.

"perfecto Hinata-chan, ahora solo necesitas practicarlo para decírselo a Naruto-san" dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordándole a quien debería de ver en unos momentos, haciendo que cayera en el mundo del nerviosismo otra vez "no te preocupes, de lo poco que pude ver, es un chico de gustos muy sencillos" dijo recordando como el rubio se había emocionado mucho cuando vio su primera cámara y recamara 'normal'.

"¿te crees?" preguntó Hinata con la mirada gacha, sin estar segura todavía de si podría salir con un chico "puede que me rechazo, todo el mundo suele hacerlo" dijo ahora deprimida recordando a sus familiares y amigos de la escuela.

Ino frunció el ceño un momento y se acercó para darle un corto abrazo "Claro que no Hinata-chan, todo el mundo aquí la estima mucho" reconfortó la rubia, sonriéndole "si no fuera por usted, Inuzuka se habría ido hace mucho" dijo esta, riéndose entre dientes al recordar al torpe guardaespaldas, el cual grito de frustración a cierta distancia de la habitación.

Hinata parpadea ante sus palabras y se ríe ligeramente, limpiándose algunas lágrimas se sus ojos "gracias ino-san, siempre me animas cuando estoy deprimida" agradeció, enseñando una verdadera sonrisa. La criada simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"no te preocupes por eso Hinata-chan, es hora de prepararse para su cita" dijo esta mientras se alejaba de la cama y abría una puerta, adentrándose en otra habitación "Prepararé su baño, tiene que oler bien para el nuevo" dijo ella con un tono muy burlón, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata, quien asintió y le siguió poco despues.

Despues de un tiempo, ambas salen ya con Hinata vistiendo ropa, pero todavía secándose el cabello "hay que darnos prisa Ino-san, Naruto-san podría estar esperando demasiado y no quiero decepcionarlo" dijo ella mientras avanzaba rápido a su cama, se sentaba y esperaba a que su amiga terminara rápido de secarle y peinarle el cabello.

"Esto es un arte, no puedes apresurar el arte" balbuceó Ino pues tenía un cepillo en sus dientes mientras secaba el cabello y lo peinaba ligeramente con un pequeño peine "Tiene que quedar muy bonito, es tu primera cita despues de todo" le molestó la rubia, disfrutando de su cara roja y su nerviosismo aparente que salía cada vez que le molestaba.

Otro tiempo paso y finalmente ya estaban listas, mirando la puerta que los separaba de los grandes pasillos "bien, ¿Recuerdas todo, Hinata-chan?" preguntó la rubia con mucha seriedad, cosa que su amiga respondió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza "bien, porque esta puede ser tu única oportunidad de poder interactuar con un chico" la chica de ojos perlas se convirtió en piedra mientras una gran flecha la destruía a pedazos por sus palabras.

"h-hai" respondió Hinata con un aire frio, pues las palabras de su amiga eran tan sinceras que le dolieron en el alma. Tomando un gran respiro, mostró una mirada muy decidida "Estoy lista, puedo entrar esto" dijo con la mirada seria, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe, intentando correr hacia el frente.

Pero de pronto, ella es detenida por un muro grande, uno que no la dejaba salir de su habitación y uno que también olía muy bien "oh, hola Hinata-sama" escuchó como el muro habló, cosa que le aprecia muy extraña. Ella no el importo, disfrutando el calor que el muro parecía proveerle, acurrucándose más en él.

"Hola Naruto-san, ¿viniste por Hinata-chan?" preguntó Ino mientras intentaba controlar su carcajada, pues podía ver a su hermosa ama en su propio mundo "puede que ya la hayamos perdido" se burló aún más, incapaz ya de mantener la risa y soltándola de manera muy estruendosa.

Naruto parpadeó y vio que efectivamente, su nueva ama parecía muy feliz en su propio mundo mientras se acurrucaba en su abdomen "tienes razón, Ino-san" dijo un poco confundido, por lo que dejo que ella continuase, despues de todo, él estaba sus órdenes.

Duró un par de minutos antes que Hinata despertara del sueño y mirara hacia arriba, viendo que se trataba de su guardaespaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, retrocede de un salto y su rostro parecía estar en un profundo shock, soltando un grito silencioso y desesperado por la vergüenza.

El rubio se rasco su mejilla mientras intentaba hablar con su ama, pero esta seguía gritando silenciosamente sin respuesta alguna. Mirando a su compañera de trabajo por ayuda, esta se ríe ligeramente y toma los hombros de la chica, empujándola o arrastrándola fuer de la habitación "no se preocupe, esto sucede a menudo" informó ella, conversando con normalidad con Naruto mientras empujaba a su ama para que tuviera su cita.

El rubio asintió, tomando notas mentales sobre ello "gracias por la información, realmente no sé qué podría hacer sin su ayuda" admitió este, pues todavía era nuevo en el trabajo y parecía que cada Ama individualmente era muy única.

"Tranquilo, todo está en la experiencia" dijo Ino con una sonrisa "en poco tiempo te podrás acostumbrar a cosas como estas, a las charlas intelectuales de Hanabi-san y la fea personalidad de Shion-sama" Naruto alzó una ceja cunado mencionó a la hermana menor, recordando su charla anterior.

"entonces… ¿Hanabi-san ama a su familia?" preguntó de repente, queriendo saber más de aquella adolecente que parecía completamente diferente a cualquiera en la mansión. Su pregunta fue escuchada por la rubia, pero esta le miraba muy extraño, pues no sabía de donde salía la pregunta.

Suspirando, ella niega con la cabeza "no podría decirte con seguridad, esta familia es muy extraña" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, recordando a tanto hijas como a madre "si contamos al padre, todos son dementes excepto Hinata-chan" la mirada del rubio fue para su nueva ama, quien parecía todavía estar en shock por lo sucedido.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo cayados hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas, donde veía un auto negro en las afueras, quizá ya preparado para su salida. Vio como Ino abrió la puerta del coche y empujo a Hinata dentro como si nada, luego la cierra mientras se limpiaba las manos "¿no crees que eso fue muy brusco?" preguntó preocupado mientras veía a la pequeña dama retorcerse en el asiento trasero.

"no ha salido de su casa en un par de semanas, necesita aire fresco" dijo ella mirándola con ojos agudos "tampoco ha salido con muchos chicos, así que necesita experiencia si quiere tener una vida social y tú le ayudaras· dijo la mujer rubia mientras golpeaba su pecho con uno de sus dedos "Escuchame, le daras la mejor primera cita de su vida, ¿oíste?" dijo Ino con un tono muy amenazador, cosa que no intimido para nada al rubio.

"¿Cita?" preguntó este, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba con dificultad a Ino "Yo no dije que esto sería una cita, solo le pedí que me enseñara ciertos lugares que quiero visitar" dijo este, dejando en blanco a la criada un momento "además...Yo nunca he tenido una cita con nadie, nunca he tenido amigos" declaró este con mucha inocencia y sinceridad, como si no hubiera nada malo en ello.

Ino le miraba con grandes ojos, perpleja por la nueva información. De la misma forma, dentro del auto, se levantó Hinata, quien había escuchado esas palabras y parecía imitar a su amiga, ambas mirando al rubio "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó confundido mientras intentaba averiguar el porqué de esas expresiones en ambas mujeres.

 **"¡¿EHHHHHHH?!"**

 **Hinata se había olvidado de leer el manual**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Primera cita…para ambos, ¿amigos?**

* * *

 **Este es corto porque la he separado de la salida al centro de juegos, por lo que no se sorprendan si el siguiente capítulo es también algo corto o muy largo, es una advertencia.**

 **Por otro lado, me está gustando como va quedando, es tan genérico, pero al mismo tiempo tiene toques originales, que me atrapa en su lectura. Este capítulo ha tardado más porque me he demorado más al leerlo que por escribirlo. Lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que haya satisfecho mi ansia de leer algo genérico, por lo que no se sorprendan si doy un hiatus repentino…como en mis demás Fics :v**

 **No olviden dejar sus poderosos reviews, su me emperra de las 3Am para darme más fuerzas de escribir esta historia (que ya estoy comenzando a escribir el nuevo Cap) y recuerden que pueden preguntar sus dudas sobre la historia (que no lleven Spoilers :v).**

 **Hasta la otra, Omega Genérico se retira :v**


End file.
